Potato Influenza
by Randomness4u
Summary: A potato Princess on a quest to save her dearest cousin, who is also her best friend. Chapter 1 does not tell too much of the story. Story in progress. Read for fun? :D


**NOTE TO READER:** This is a story taking place in medieval times though there are some modern things in this universe that probably don't fit so... hush! XD

* * *

**POTATA INFLUENZA**

Once upon a time in the land of Potatavile, there lived a princess who was very famous for her love of potatoes: Princess Cammie. Being of royalty she had lived her whole life up to this point behind the sleek walls of her kingdom, a life she was more than willing to give up her love of potatoes for. One day, she over heard the potato guards whisper of a ball to be held in the neighboring kingdom. Filled with excitement, Princess Cammie's mind raced with thoughts on what she would pack and how much of it.

Cammie walked over to her personal bookshelf, it was covered with stickers of animated potatoes from her favorite show, the Potato Rangers! She moved a few books around and reached into the far back of the lowest shelf. Hidden in a small, yet not too small compartment, she withdrew a picture book. Slowly, she opened the book to find pictures of her cousin, her best friend. Moving her fingers through each and every memory frozen in time; she let out a small sigh.

"I'll come save you for sure this time... Salad"

A knock at her door snapped Cammie out of her past and she raced to put her book away. She realigned the books so they covered the hidden compartment and turned around to find her father entering her room.

"Cam darling, did you hear the news?"

"Of course I heard dad, honestly, the guards might as well be yelling." A small smirk came across her mouth as she looked at her father

"Shush, It's better for us that way." Her father gave a light chuckle knowing well that she was correct.

Cammie strutted over to her large ebony closet. "So what should I wear?"

"Cam... I hope you aren't planning what I think you are." His lighthearted smile turned into a concerned look.

"I dunno what you're talking about pops. So when is the ball exactly?" Cammie walked over to her dad and poked his forehead with her index finger. With a small hug she went back to deciding what dress she would choose for such an occasion.

"It's tonight, you and I will be heading there together."

"Oh... Yeah about that, I kind of have someone in mind already dad, no offense."

"And who might this 'Someone' be?" A look of disbelief and curiosity filled his face.

"Relax, it's just Teo. You know I'll be okay with him around so you can show up there with mom."

"Hmm very well, Teo is a very valiant knight of potato kingdom. We owe much to him afterall." The king content with his daughter's answer strolled out of the room.

Seeing her father leave the room Cammie snickered to herself "Teo valiant?... Right, HAHA."

* * *

**Hours later**

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

"Princess Cammie? Hello?"

With a small groan, Cammie rolled around a bit and replied "Come in."

"You"re sleeping?! Cam you were supposed to be getting ready for the ball. Your dad is gonna kill you... Err me!" The voiced rushed over to Cam's bedside after closing the door.

"Don't worry teo-baka! We aren't going to the ball." Cam sat up rubbing her eyes and looking around as if she didn't know where she was.

"What are you talking about? Of course we are going, that's what you told your dad. ALSO! I am totally valiant!" Teo quietly flailed his arms in the air.

"You heard me huh? Heh.. Darn walls are as thick as fried potato skins." With a grin she moved the covers of her mattress and got up. She was already fully dressed, but not for a ball. Cammie was not in a dress, instead she was wearing a dark blue hoodie and what looked like two sweatpants, sneakers, really badass black leather fingerless gloves, and sunglasses.

Cammie rushed over to her bathroom and opened the white painted mahogany drawers. Inside was a cap with the Potato Rangers' logo across the top, five water bottles, five peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that Teo could tell she made herself, 2 potatoes, and a backpack. She put on the cap using the hood of the seater to cover it and began stuffing everything into the backpack.

"You couldn't put everything into the backpack beforehand?" Teo quietly laughed as he watched her try to find a spot for the potatoes.

"Oh shaddap." She tossed the last of the food into the backpack and grabbed Teo's hand leading him to the window.

"Wait a minute..." Until this point, It had not sunk into Teo's mind that Cam was planning to sneak out and run away.

"Not very sharp are you? Yes, I'm running away and you are my assistant in this escape."

"No way! I'm not going! This is crazy?! Last time we got off lucky."

"Well if I get caught I'm gonna say you told me to run away because tonight everyone would be occupied." Her devilish smarts really showed when she wanted something done her way. She tied the bed sheet to the end of the bed leg and tossed the rest out the window. "You coming or what?"

"Fine, after you crazy lady."With a slight bow of defeat he gestured her towards the window.

Teo followed over to the window and looked to see how far it was to the ground. It looked about 8 feet so it wasn't too bad. He was about to make a smug remark until he looked at Cammie's face, she looked terrified of the height and he could see her hand begin to tremble lightly. Being the type of person that was too nice for his own good, decided he would just go first to let her know it was okay, even though he know they shouldn't even be in this situation.

"On second thought, I'll go first Cam." Teo held onto the bed sheet and started climbing over the window edge. There were thorny vines all along the walls of the castle so he made sure not to sway too much and avoid being pricked. When he got to the bottom he gave an assuring nod to let her know it was safe.

"Okay... Here I go. If I fall you better not move! Better you take fall damage then me right buddy?" Cammie couldn't see him rolling his eyes but she knew he was. They hadn't been friends very long and they didn't talk much but she decided to make room in her brain to remember his name in case she ever needed someone to take the fall on her attempts to escape her prison of a home.

She slowly crept out the window, hands trembling, heart pounding, and pale faced. Since she was wearing a few layers of sweatpants she oblivious to the thorns that were on the wall, but when her hands came under the window she let out a yelp of pain. She cringed and unwillingly let go of the bed sheet. Teo figured this would happen and he caught her on the way down. The force of her landing shoved him off his feet and they were both laying on the floor for a while; Teo, because he had the wind knocked out of him, and Cammie, because she thought she saw her life flashing before her eyes.

In the ever dimming evening, Cammie was the first to speak "Hey Teo?"

"Yeah?"

"What kind of catch was that? Baka..."

"Hey, don't mention it, you're welcome." The sarcasm was obvious but neither of the two really cared to say more.

Teo stood up and walked over to Cammie. He helped her up and they started off toward the gates of the city entrance. There was a tree that seemed to lean just over the top of the gate and it was the same tree they used to get out the last time Cammie had thought of a way to run away from home. When they both arrived at the gate, there wasn't too many guards and they were easily bribed by Cammie to let them get past the gate without too much commotion. After getting to the other side and a few minutes of walking in silence they stopped to figure out where to go from there.

"So what's all in the backpack?"

"Five bottles of water, five peanut butter sandwiches, two potatoes, a medical kit, and my ipod for when you talk too much."

"Wait five bottles of water and sandwiches? But there are only two of us..."

"Oh yeah, four of the waters and sandwiches are for me and Salad. I thought about it while I was getting everything ready. Silly questions."

"Of course... Wait who is 'Salad'?" Teo rolled his eyes but it was getting to dark to notice.

"I'll tell you later for now lets get going, its time to rescue my poor Salad!"

* * *

**Author's Note(s)**: Dear Princess Cam, I'm sorry I didn't get to writing your story until now, I guess I'm not as good a friend as I thought. I really put it on hold for too long didn't I? Well I hope you like it! Let me know if you want more, even if it'll take me a while to get to actually writing it I'll get it done for you. Also if its really bad then tell me it sucks haha. I appreciate constructive criticism. More character development in the next chapter? Maybe? If there is a next chapter.


End file.
